The Pedobear Gilbert!
by LittleFlowerGarden
Summary: This is basically a story about Gilbert and Emil falling in love. Mathias and Lukas are involved. Human!AU, crack pairing PruIce.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Soo.. this is my first fanfic in a while and I know the pairing is a bit messed up, but I can't help myself! :D Sorry if this chapter is crappy or something. Make sure to comment and tell, what you didn't like in this. I'll try to write better, if there's anything to polish in the fic! AND ALSO! I would like to apologize for the shortness.. **

OooOooO

Emil was walking up the stairs which lead to his and his brother's apartment. Denmark lived with them too, for the annoyance of the white haired boy.

''Lukas, are you home?'' Emil called as he opened the door and dropped his backpack on the floor of the corridor. Their home was pretty small, since it had only a small kitchen, a livingroom, a bathroom and two bedrooms. But Emil was fine with that; he had everything he needed for living.

''Oi, Emil!'' Mathias grinned widely at the younger boy as he entered the livingroom. Emil frowned a little, raising his brows then when he saw another man with white, messy hair and red eyes sitting on a couch beside Mathias. ''Luke isn't home yet'', the dane explained. ''And I felt lonely so I called my buddy Gilbert to come over!'' he beamed as Gilbert waved at Emil, looking a little confused too.

After all, the kid looked a lot like Gilbert; he was like the younger version of him, which amazed Gilbert.

''Hey, kiddo~ How was your school?'' Gilbert asked then, grinning at the confused face of Emil. ''Uhh.. Fine, I guess..'' Emil answered a little hesitantly, finding it a little creepy that a complete stranger was asking him that kind of questions.

Gilbert just nodded and grinned then again. ''Hey, Mathias.'' he murmured then, waiting for the other male to turn his head towards him as Emil sighed and started walking towards his room, not having a reason to stay in the livingroom anymore. ''You know what I'd like to have now?'' Gilbert asked, Mathias shaking his head. ''..A beer!'' the albino laughed, glancing at the many empty bottles on the table in front of the couch. Mathias started laughing too, hitting the other playfully on his shoulder.

Just as Emil was about to open the door to his room, he heard his name being called by Mathias. ''Emiil~'' he whined. ''Yeah?'' Emil raised his brows, huffing and glancing at the other albino occasionally. ''Would you be so nice and bring us beers from the kitchen?'' the blonde crossed his fingers, smiling innocently.

Emil rolled his eyes, muttering a quiet ''Sure'' and stomping to the kitchen. He opened the door of the fridge and took two cans of beer from there, walking back to the livingroom and handing Mathias and Gilbert their beers. ''Thanks, kid'', Gilbert chuckled, opening his can. Emil sighed and shook his head, running into his room then.

The dane sighed in content, sipping his beer and smiling. ''I know he's cute and all, but you better not touch him!'' he warned, smiling more widely and chuckling. ''What, that kid? Pfft, he's like, a teen. That would be quite messed up.. Besides, I just broke up with Liz..'' Gilbert shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning against the couch. Emil sure was quite cute, but he was too young. If he had been the same age with Gilbert, he would love to date him.

''And he looked so depressed. Is he always like that?'' the albino asked, glancing at Mathias. The other snickered and waved his hand a little. ''Yeah, but you know, he's a teenager; it's normal in that age, I guess..''

Gilbert nodded slowly. Something in the boy seemed interesting. He would have to visit Mathias more often!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am! Sorry for not updating so soon! :/ But I got my inspiration back and decided to continue this fic :) Enjoy!**

OooOooO

''Brother, wake up. It's time for school''

Emil groaned as he pulled the covers better on. ''I don't want to go..'' he mumbled, keeping his eyes shut. Lukas, who was currently trying to get his little brother out of the bed sighed. ''Are you sick? Because that's the only reason to stay home.'' he said and frowned slightly. Emil sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. ''Fine, get out, then..'' he sighed, watching Lukas as he walked out of the room.

''You better come for breakfast in ten minutes!'' he yelled from the hallway.

The white-haired boy rolled his eyes, yawning. He liked school and learning new stuff, he really did. But he wasn't so excited about the teasing and bullying he had to deal with everyday. Maybe it was because of the way he looked. Or because of his Icelandic background, even. He didn't really know why he was being bullied, and that sucked.

''Morning Emil~'' Mathias chirped from the kitchen table as Emil entered the kitchen. ''Hey..'' the boy said quietly. Lukas sipped his coffee, raising his brow at Emil. ''Are you sure you're not sick? You sounded a bit ill..'' he pointed out.

''That was because I just woke up! Geez.. stop worrying so much..'' Emil mumbled and frowned, sighing when Mathias started to talk again. ''Aw, don't be like that! You're our little brother, of course we worry about you'', he smiled. ''He's my little brother. Not yours'', Lukas frowned at Mathias. ''Uhh.. I'll go..'' Emil said quietly, not sure if is brother and Mathias heard him; they were too focused on their wrangling.

He took a glance at the clock then, widening his eyes and running to get his shoes on. After that he got his backpack on his back from his room. Lukas didn't wake him up early enough. He was going to be late for school!

''Bye, little brother!'' Mathias purred as Emil rushed out of the door. ''Hmh.. didn't eat anything..'' Lukas sighed, shaking his head slowly and scowling at the dane.

Emil was running through the park as he saw a group of some guys. They looked older than him and they had backpacks on too. They were probably having a free period. He narrowed his eyes; they had been teasing him a few times with the other students from his school. The Icelander tried to just ignore them and walk to the school as quick as possible.

''Hey, where are you going?'' one of the boys yelled at him, and before he knew it, they were all around him. ''G-Guys, I don't want any problems..'' Emil whispered, gulping and biting his lip. ''Heh, sure. The nerd doesn't want any problems.. That's a shame'', one boy, who seemed to be the leader of the group, grinned and pulled Emil closer by the collar of his shirt. In return the younger winced, getting slightly scared. ''Please let go!'' he pleaded and looked away.

''Nah, I don't want to'', the other boy smiled teasingly as the other members of the group laughed. ''Let's see what's inside this~'' he said, reaching his other hand and roughly stealing Emil's bacpack away.

''Give it back!'' Emil groaned and somehow got all his courage back, punching the boy in the face. The other groaned and held his nose in his hand as the other members took a hold of Emil's arms, holding him still. ''L-Let me go!'' the Icelander squirmed, closing his eyes tightly as he saw the leader's fist raising in the air. He was going to punch him, how was he going to show up in school looking like beat up?

But just as the fist was getting into a touch with the boy's face, Emil was pulled away from the group's arms, into a hug. He opened his eyes in surprise, gasping and looking up at his savior. The bullies frowned, looking at Emil for the last time before running off.

''I don't want to see your faces ever again!'', Gilbert shouted. Emil couldn't believe his eyes. Gilbert saved him! But why? They don't even know each other. He was pulled back from his thoughts when Gilbert looked at him, a worried look on his face. ''Are you alright?'' he asked and ruffled Emil's hair. The other teared up suddenly, burying his face in Gilbert's chest. ''It's okay; the awesome is here!'' he patted Emil's hair gently. ''That wasn't the first time, was it?'' he asked then, sighing.

Emil shook his head, sniffling.

''Have you told anyone that you're being bullied?''

He shook his head again. ''I-I'm late from school..'' he gulped and pulled away from the hug. Gilbert sighed and put a hand on Emil's shoulder, picking his backpack up from the ground. ''What if you skipped this day? We could go to the amusement park or to the mall, whatever you'd like to do with me'', he smiled, Emil gasping. ''I-I couldn't! And.. I don't even know you. Why would I spend time with you?''

Gilbert frowned and wrapped an arm around Emil's shoulders. ''We could get to know each other.. Come on, I bet you don't want to go to school anymore..'' he said. ''You didn't even stop the bullying.. Next time they see me, I'm in bigger trouble'', Emil said and huffed, looking down. The albino sighed and sat on a bench nearby, pulling the younger next to him. ''You should tell somebody about it. It could stop'', he whispered, stroking Emil's hair. Emil flinched at the touch, blinking.

''Why do you care?'' he asked frowning. Gilbert snickered and patted his head. ''You just seem like an interesting person. It'd be nice to be your friend.''

Emil raised his brows, surprised at the suggestion. He didn't really have friends. The thought of it seemed weird. ''Um.. I-I think.. uh.. We can be friends, I guess..'' he stuttered, a slight blush on his cheeks. Gilbert sure was weird, but he was nice. He had to have a girlfriend, Emil thought.

''Awesome! So.. where would you want to go?'' The man asked, grinning widely at Emil's blush. The boy really was cute, as Mathias had said earlier. ''..The mall.. I've been wanting new clothes, but Lukas won't give me money..'' Emil mumbled and put his hands in his pockets awkwardly. ''Heh, alright! I'll buy you the clothes you want!'' Gilbert promised, standing up and taking Emil's hand. He started walking towards his car which was on the side of a road next to them. The Icelander widened his eyes, ''R-Really? I mean, I'll pay you back, though..''

''Nah, don't worry. You don't have to give me anything back.'' The man said, ruffling Emil's hair with a smile. Emil blushed again. Something in the man was really attractive. He looked like he really cared about him. The boy caught himself smiling as he was thinking about Gilbert and frowned, looking away with a darker blush.

''So.. Lukas is your big brother, huh?''

''Yeah..'' Emil answered quietly, blinking and rolling his eyes as Gilbert started to ask him multiple questions about his school, his life and his family.

And of course, he told him everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry again for not updating! I was busy in school and stuff ^^ But now I'm asking you guys: Should I make smut in the later chapters or do you want me to continue with the fluff and not do smut at all?**

_OooOooO_

Emil looked at Gilbert, who was carrying a plastic bag full of new clothes for him. He started to feel a little bad: The other had done so much good for him, but Emil hadn't done anything for Gilbert. It was unfair.

Gilbert noticed the somewhat sad look on Emil's face and blinked. ''Is something wrong?'' he asked worriedly. Emil raised his brows and shook his head then. ''No, no. I was just thinking.. I feel like I don't deserve this..'' he mumbled. ''What? Of course you do!'' The albino gasped, ruffling Emil's hair a bit again. Emil huffed and put his hair back in place then, smiling a little.

''Alright, then. But is there anything I could do to make you happy?'' he asked after a while. Gilbert smirked and came a bit closer, admiring the boy's face. ''...What?'' Emil asked, confused by his staring. ''I want a kiss from you'', Gilbert stated then. The other widened his eyes, blushing. He slapped himself mentally for that. ''A-A kiss? Where would I kiss you..?''

''Whenever you'd like to'', Gilbert said shortly, enjoying Emil's nervous and a little scared appearance. Emil sighed and raised his brow. ''Will you be happy then? I mean, is that all I have to do to pay you back for the clothes and everything?'' he asked, looking at Gilbert's lips quickly. They were quite small, and they looked really soft. ''Yup!'' Gilbert said happily, knowing the boy was his.

''U-Uh.. I guess I'll kiss your cheek..'' Emil whispered, looking around himself in the big mall they were in still before leaning forward towards Gilbert's cheek. Gilbert grinned and just as Emil's lips were about to touch his cheek, he turned his head so their lips met. Emil gasped, widening his eyes and blushing deeply, without pulling away though. Instead he came closer, deepening the kiss a little bit and seeing other people staring at them from the corner of his eye.

Gilbert blushed slightly as the other deepened the kiss, nibbling on his lower lip while putting his hands on his waist. Emil pulled away after a while, his face redder than ever. ''W-What did you-..?'' he gasped. ''Did you like it?'' Gilbert grinned and stroked Emil's hair, loving the softness of them.

''Answer my question. Why did you kiss me?'' The younger frowned, looking away and pressing his head against Gilbert's hand slightly. ''I just felt like it. You were ready to do anything to make me happy, right?'' Gilbert shrugged and blushed a little himself, hoping that Emil wouldn't hate him because of the kiss. ''Y-Yeah.. But! You're just an old man!'' Emil mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest while the other gasped.

''I'm not an old man! I'm only 26!'' he huffed. Emil rolled his eyes then, sighing. ''Whatever... There isn't anything between us, is there?'' he asked and blushed again, looking at the other shyly. ''No! Pfft, of course not! It was just a kiss'', Gilbert waved it off with his hand, smiling widely again and making Emil sigh in relief. ''Good..''

The two of them continued to walk around the mall awkwardly. Gilbert even bought Emil his lunch, even though he had a little hard time watching the younger eat his popsicle, which he had bought him for dessert. A lot of people mistook them for siblings or a father and a son. They looked pretty much like each other with the same paleness and hair color, after all. But Emil was a little too babyfaced to look as old as Gilbert.

''So.. When do you have to return home?'' Gilbert asked quietly, watching Emil lick his already melting popsicle. They were sitting on a bench near the information. Emil blinked and licked it the last time before shrugging. ''Around 4pm..'' He mumbled and looked at the clock. It was only 1.30pm now.

''Woah, you have quite long days!'' Gilbert wondered and raised his brows a little. Emil rolled his eyes. ''I don't have long days.. I like being in school..'' he said, looking down. ''You really should speak to Lukas about the bullying..'' Gilbert whispered and ruffled Emil's hair again. ''And if it doesn't stop, I'll make it stop!'' he grinned, trying to cheer the boy up who was currently looking down sadly. ''Thanks. But..''

''But?''

Emil bit his lip a little and looked at Gilbert. ''I don't want to go to school tomorrow.. Not when you're not there..'' he whispered. He was feeling safe with Gilbert, since he knew the other would protect him, even though he wasn't really bullied in his free time. But he had started to like the man; it felt like they were friends.

Gilbert felt a slight blush rise on his cheeks as he heard the words come out of Emil's mouth. He sighed and frowned a bit. ''You need to go to school-''

''But I don't want to!'' Emil interrupted loudly, finishing his popsicle and throwing the stick in the nearest trash can. ''Come on, Emil. You can't be out from school everyday..'' Gilbert said, seeing the boy almost tearing up and pulling him into a hug.

''B-But.. I'll be in trouble.. '' The Icelandic boy said and closed his eyes tightly. The albino bit his lip, thinking for a moment before sighing again. ''Maybe you could stay home tomorrow.. But you'll go to school after that, okay?'' he stroked Emil's hair again. ''Um.. I have a request..''

''Yeah?''

''Can you.. Can you be with me tomorrow? Lukas and Mathias are leaving for somekind of trip.. I think they're going camping..'' He talked shrugging and pulling away from the hug after a while. Gilbert grinned and rolled his eyes. ''Fine, when should I be at your door?'' he asked. ''Uh.. Lukas and Mathias are leaving at 9am so.. You can come at 10am. Is that okay?''. Gilbert nodded. ''Yup! Do you want to leave and go to somewhere else? I'd take you to an amusement park.'' he said smiling. Emil gasped and smiled slightly. ''Really? Isn't that a bit too expensive?'' he asked. ''Nah, I've got money. And besides, I could always steal from my little brother~'' he grinned.

They went to the amusement park, and Emil was having the time of his life. No one had ever been so nice to him! He totally forgot about the bullying and when he went home, Lukas didn't even ask about school or that why was he carrying so many shopping bags. He was probably too focused on planning their trip tomorrow.

''Night, brother. Big brother loves you'', Lukas said as he turned the lights off in Emil's room. ''Yeah, yeah..'' Emil mumbled smiling still and turning to lay on his side under the covers. This was the happiest time of his life! He sighed happily as Lukas closed the door and walked away from his room, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I thought about the smut, and I'll propably do it in later chapters. So I'm not gonna do smut yet. And this chapter will be a little short, sorry 'bout that. But enjoy, anyway! Oh, and if someone doesn't know, Liz is Hungary. **

_OooOooO_

''Come on, Emil~'' Mathias whined as he tried to get the Icelander out of his bed. ''I-I'm sick, go away..'' Emil lied blushing and pulling the covers over his head again. He heard his brother coming into the room and sighed.

''Mathias, stop it'', Lukas frowned and slapped the back of the dane's head, making him hiss in pain. ''Are you feeling alright?'' he asked then, sitting on Emil's bed and stroking his head through the covers. ''No.. My uhh.. My throat is sore and I'm feeling dizzy..'' the boy complained in a whiny voice, hoping that Lukas would believe him. Of course it was all just a lie. He wanted to stay home so he'd spend time with Gilbert, and he really wasn't on the mood to get beat up or teased again.

''Really? Are you sure you can be here alone?'' Lukas asked worriedly and continued stroking the other's head. Emil rolled his eyes quickly. ''Yeah, yeah.. Just go, I'll be fine.''

Lukas sighed and nodded then, grabbing Mathias by his collar and pulling him out of the room. ''Alright. But I have my phone, so if something happens, just call me. Bye.'' he said smiling slightly and closing the door of Emil's room.

The boy started to wait then. He heard Mathias and Lukas taking their bags and putting their shoes on. Then he heard the front door being pulled open and then slammed closed.

''I think they're gone..'' Emil mumbled to himself as he sat up on the bed. He glanced at his clock, which was placed on his wooden nightstand. It was 9.15 am now. He'd have 45 minutes to get ready.

He shrugged and stood up, walking into the bathroom and doing the things he always did. Taking a shower, brushing his teeth and putting his clothes on. He was ready at 9.49. Emil walked into the livingroom, sitting on the couch and closing his eyes for a moment. Gilbert would arrive at any minute now. He was a little nervous for some reason. He hadn't had this kind of relationship with anyone in such a short time..

_Knock Knock_

Emil blinked. Gilbert had arrived! He stood up and inhaled deeply, walking to the door and opening it slowly. He stared at Gilbert, who was smiling widely and ruffled his hair. ''Gilbert.. Hi'', he greeted, stepping aside to let the albino walk in. ''Hey, kid! Are Lukas and Mathias gone?''

''No, they're still here but I let you in anyway. What do you think?'' Emil said sarcastically, smiling then. Gilbert chuckled and stepped in, taking his shoes off and wrapping an arm around Emil's shoulders. ''Alright, then'', he laughed, ''So what should we do? Watch a movie? Or should we just sit and.. you know, hang out?''

Emil shrugged and sat on the couch again. ''We could watch TV..'' he mumbled. Gilbert nodded, sitting beside Emil and leaning on his shoulder. ''So umm.. Is there any channel you'd like to watch?'' the younger asked, raising his brow. ''Nah, anything's fine with me'', Gilbert answered and nuzzled Emil's shoulder.

Emil tilted his head. The man was really touchy, which was quite weird to Emil, since he wasn't really excited about touching and kissing or anything like that. After a while he shrugged again though, turning the TV on and selecting somekind of weird science channel. Gilbert sighed beside him, taking a hold of the boy's hand and starting to play with it.

''So.. um.. Do you have a girlfriend..?'' Emil asked, trying to awkwardly create a conversation. ''Nah'', Gilbert mumbled, remembering his break up with Liz again. ''I had one, but we broke up about a week ago.. It was because we weren't really seeing each other. She lives in a whole different town with her mother..'' he said quietly, stroking the back of Emil's hand. ''And I've been quite bored.. So it's nice to be with you now'', the albino added, making Emil frown.

Was Gilbert with Emil just because he was bored? Because he hadn't anything else to do? ''S-So I'm kinda like the second.. option?'' Emil asked carefully, frowning still and making Gilbert gasp. ''No! You're my buddy! You aren't a second option!'' he gasped, putting his hands on Emil's shoulders. ''But I am!'' Emil complained. ''I-I'm nothing but-'' his sentence was cut off by Gilbert's lips against his again. He widened his eyes, trying to pull off, but Gilbert was holding tightly onto his shoulders.

''Shut up. You aren't a second option'', Gilbert panted after the kiss, rolling his eyes. Where did the boy even get that idea? He was too smart. He thought too much. Emil's mouth was gaping. He stared into Gilbert's eyes. ''Why.. did you kiss me now?''

''I wanted to shut you up'', Gilbert blushed, frowning a little and looking away. He really liked the boy, but he loved his lips. They felt better than any other girl's or guy's lips he had ever kissed. But it was propably all in Gilbert's head. Emil couldn't feel the same way about him.

''O-Oh.. So you like me for me?'' Emil wondered out loud, inching a little closer to Gilbert's face. ''Yes, of course..'' Gilbert whispered, noticing that their faces were only inches apart. He came even closer, wanting to taste the other's lips again. But just as their lips were about to touch, the front door opened.

''Mathias, this is the last time we return to get your phone-... Oh.''

The two on the couch turned their heads to the direction of the voice. It was Lukas and Mathias. Staring at them, eyes wide. Emil knew he was screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Umm.. I don't really have anything to say of this chapter.. In the next chapter you'll see Belgium, though! I just love her, and I wanted to have her in this fic, but I won't say anything more than that :) **

_OooOooO_

Lukas stared at the two in shock. ''What is this?'' he asked strictly, Mathias blinking behind him.

Emil was blushing furiously: it was humiliating! What was he going to tell his brother? He glanced at Gilbert, who was grinning nervously at Mathias in silence.

''Dude, what the hell? Don't you remember when I said you couldn't touch Emil?'' Mathias asked frowning a little confused still. ''N-No! He wasn't doing a-anything!'' Emil gasped, flailing his hands in the air.

''Get out. Both of you'', Lukas demanded, eyeing Mathias and Gilbert. He narrowed his eyes at Emil then, sighing when Gilbert and the dane left the room, the albino glancing at Emil for the last time.

''Emil, what is going on?'' Lukas asked as he sat on the couch beside him. Emil stayed quiet, shooking his head slowly, embarrassed. ''Are you even sick?'' the older asked frowning. Emil shook his head again.

''Why aren't you in school?''

Emil bit his lip, looking away as he couldn't look at his brother. ''Did he do something to you?'' Lukas asked paranoidly, frowning again. ''No! No, of course not.. G-Gilbert's my friend..'' Emil said and blinked. ''Your friend? He was almost kissing you. Don't you have any friends from school?'' wondered Lukas, frowning deeply at the thought of the albino kissing and touching his precious little brother.

Emil sniffled, leaning on his brother then and burying his head in his shoulder. ''N-No.. That's the reason I'm faking being sick! I don't have any friends and I-I wanted to spend the day with Gilbert.. I'm s-sorry..'' he mumbled, trying to get the courage to tell that he was being bullied.

Lukas blinked a little. ''What do you mean you don't have any friends from school? There has to be someone..''. Emil shook his head. ''L-Lukas.. I'm..''

''You're what?'' Lukas wondered, wrapping his arms around his little brother. ''I-I'm being bullied.. That's why I don't have any friends..'' Emil confessed and hugged Lukas tightly.

''What?'' the older growled, grinding his teeth together. ''Who's bullying you? How long have you been bullied? Why haven't you told me anything?!'' He almost yelled the end of his sentence, making Emil flinch. ''Pretty much everybody from school are making fun of me sometimes.. I don't know why.. A-And I couldn't tell you, because I didn't want to seem weak..''

Lukas harsh expression softened as he stroked Emil's hair. ''You're not weak. But you shouldn't have kept that all to yourself.. I'll call the principal, okay? We'll stop the bullying.''

''R-Really? Everyone will laugh at me if you call the principal, though..'' Emil murmured, blushing and looking down. ''No, no. No one will laugh at you.. I promise.'' the older whispered, resisting the urge to punch everyone who had ever touched his little brother.

Emil nodded slowly, wiping his eyes and smiling slightly. ''Thanks. Do I have to go to school?'' he asked then, hoping that he wouldn't have to. Lukas bit his lip, looking at Emil's begging eyes and sighing then. ''Well, I don't think so.. You'd be really late anyway.. But you'll go to school tomorrow, no matter what.. Are you sure you want to be alone today?''

''I won't be alone! Gilbert will be here with me! You're not kicking him out, right?'' Emil smiled, blinking when Lukas stood up. ''Uhh.. I don't really know..''

''Please, Lukas! Gilbert's my friend! A-And he won't do anything bad to me! Right, Gilbert?'' Emil begged as he walked quickly into the bedroom, where Lukas had pushed Mathias and Gilbert earlier. The Icelander grabbed the albino's arm and dragged him in front of Lukas.

''_Right_, Gilbert?''

The German blinked and stuttered for a moment, before shrugging. ''Y-Yeah.. I wouldn't do anything to the cutie~'' he grinned, ruffling Emil's hair.

Mathias came up behind Lukas, frowning a bit. ''You better not. The cutie's big brothers will kick your ass otherwise.'' he promised. Emil blushed at the nickname, watching Lukas as he got the backpack in his back again. ''Alright, enough. Mathias, did you get your phone?'' he asked the dane, shaking his head as the other ran quickly to get the phone he had forgotten, which was the whole reason the two of them came back. ''Okay, call me if something happens'', said Lukas, ruffling Emil's hair again and walking out of the front door.

Emil sighed, turning to Gilbert again and feeling the color rise on his cheeks again. ''S-Sorry.. I didn't know Mathias would forget his phone..'' he mumbled awkwardly.

''Nah, it's okay! So, where were we?'' Gilbert grinned as he pulled the other closer, forgetting Mathias' and Lukas' warnings about touching Emil. ''W-What..'' the Icelander stuttered as he felt arms wrap around his waist. ''Come on, you were about to kiss me, remember? Our faces were so close, and our lips were about to touch..'' the albino murmured, pressing their noses together, enjoying Emil's awkwardness and blushing again. The boy was too cute for him.

''No.. Sorry, Gilbert.. This doesn't feel right..'' Emil said as he pushed the other gently back. Gilbert blinked and stayed quiet for a moment, before grinning again slightly.

''Alrighty! If that's what you want!'' he said awkwardly, pretending like he didn't care. ''It's not like I love you or anything, hehe. We just met..''

Emil nodded slowly and sat on the couch again, sighing and looking at Gilbert. The other didn't seem very hurt or surprised for his rejection, which was good. He leaned on Gilbert slightly, sighing.

''So.. what do you want to do?''


End file.
